fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathtrap Dungeon Card Game
For other uses of '''Deathtrap Dungeon', see'' Deathtrap Dungeon The Deathtrap Dungeon Card Game came with the Deathtrap Dungeon computer game and is said to be inspired by the ancient card game Zheng Shangyou (but bears closer resemblance to the 1995 card game The Great Dalmuti,) and is for 4-8 players. The deck consists of 82 cards depicting characters from the computer game. The Deck 78 of them are numbered as follows: *12 Imps (value 1) *11 Alchemists (value 2) *10 Skeletons (value 3) *9 Orcs (value 4) *8 Warriors (value 5) *7 Ratmen (value 6) *6 Priestesses (value 7) *5 Zombies (value 8) *4 Snake Girls (value 9) *3 Demons (value 10) *2 Pit Fiends (value 11) *1 Red Dragon (value 12) The remaining cards (Exploding Pig, Killing Machine, Red Lotus and Chaindog) all have their own special properties. Rules All 82 cards are shuffled and dealt. The player who receives the Exploding Pig card gets to start by discarding the Pig and one other card of his/her choice. Play then proceeds clockwise. The next player puts down any number of cards of equal value – face up. The following player can then put down the same number of cards, but they must be of a higher value (and they have to be identical – it would not be possible to follow 6 Orcs with, say, 3 Priestesses, a Zombie and 2 Snake Girls). If that player does not have a suitable combination of cards, or chooses to pass, the following player gets to go. The Red Lotus and Chaindog cards are both wild, and can be used at any time. If played on their own, they have a value of 0. Once every player has had a chance to put down cards, whoever put down the cards of highest value gets to start the next hand. A hand may also be ended prematurely by the playing of the Killing Machine card. This can be played at any time, and allows the person who played it to start the next hand. Further hands follow until only one player has any cards left, but it is vital to keep track of the order in which the players get rid of their last card(s). Whoever was first to go out gets a number of points equal to the number of players. The next to go out scores one point less, and so on until the player who failed to get rid of all their cards, who gets just one point. The cards are then reshuffled and dealt out for the second round. At the start of each new round, the player who did not get rid of all their cards the last time must give the two highest valued cards in their hand to the player who went out first, and receive two cards of the other player's choice in return. Similarly, the last player to go out must give their highest card to whoever was second to finish, and receive one card in return. Thus, past winners get better starting hands, and past losers start at a disadvantage. After four rounds, whoever has most points wins. See Also External Links *Post 3036 at [[Fighting fantasy gamebooks]] References Category:Computer Games Category:Other Media